


Patrolling the heart

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other, Robot Sex, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Bumblebee finds an unexpected bot while out on patrol.





	Patrolling the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Moving ALL of my old fics to ao3 just so they're all in the same spot. Even gems like this one are getting moved. (I seriously don't know why I wrote this or what I was thinking at the time. It's like 4 years old. I have not edited or anything, but moving it)

Bee grumbled. It is his sixth night on patrol and he has not been recharging properly. He normally would only have three nights of patrol in a row, but Prowl had been injured and couldn't patrol the city, so here he was. The yellow bot grumbled again before transforming and rolling out.

Bee hates patrol. Nothing ever happens and the nights are always too quiet. Just as he thinks this, however, he hears a soft sniffle coming from a rooftop to his right. 'Finally,' the yellow bot thought, 'something interesting.'

Bumblebee transformed and hopped up onto the roof. "Hey, are you alright?" Bee called when he saw the large form of another bot sitting on the the edge of the roof.

"I'm fine," the other bot said softly.

"Really? Because I don't think you are." Bee retorted.

"WELL I AM" The bot yelled as he turned his fluid streaked faceplate around. Bee gasped softly as he realized the other bot was in fact Megatron.

It was a hard decision on what to do next, but bumblebee eventually decided to just treat Megatron as he would any other bot in this situation. "I still don't think you are, and even if you want to act like you are fine, I am not leaving you alone like this."

"Fine, if you want to stay with an old tyrannical aft-valve like me, then go for it." Megatron said the words as if they were rehearsed. As if someone had said them to him.

"Did someone call you that? Is that why you're here crying?" Bee said in a soothing voice.

"I-how did you know that?" Megatron said, shocked.

"Well, you just told me, for one. And... I also know that you see yourself and others for what they are. The way you said that, I knew it wasn't your own words." Bee was right next to Megatron, now, and he put and arm around the large grey bot' s waist. "I also know that while you may be old, you are not a tyrant or an aft-valve."

"How can you be so sure?" The older bot sounded lost and uncertain.

" you are old enough and experienced enough to know that loyalty is not won through tyranny, and I can see that the decepticons are definitely loyal. All but a handful would lay down their life for you. As for being an aft-valve, the fact that you took the words of whoever said you this personally, and that you are allowing me to hold you shows me all I need to know that you are kind." Bumblebee said comfortingly.

"Thank you... but, I have to admit that me allowing you to hold me is more for personal gain than anything else..."

Bumblebee chuckled before leaning up next to Megatron's comm link and whispering " that's okay. It's personal for me, too."

The yellow bot leaned over and pushed his lip plates against Megatron's. Megatron opened his lip plates when he felt bumblebee's glossa slide over them, groaning at the feeling of the yellow bot's glossa sliding over his.

Megatron whined slightly when bumblebee pulled away. "Shh. It's alright, my love. There will be plenty of that in the future."

Megatron's optics widened at bee calling him his love before realizing that the other bot said 'in the future.'

" why in the future?Why not now?"

" because we only have a short bit of time left before we have to part ways and I want to spend that time in pleasure, but if you would rather we kiss and cuddle, I will be happy with that, too."

" no, I prefer the idea of spending our last bit of time together before we can see each other again in pleasure. I just didn't realize how late it was."

Bumblebee smiled at his love before moving his servo to the plate in front of Megatron's aft-valve and removing it. Bumblebee moved his servo to the tight valve and slowly started to stretch it. Lubricant started to flood into the valve and Megatron couldn't hold back his moans.

" bee! Please, mmm, pleaseee, frig me!"

"Love, are you sure your ready?" Bee asked as he removed the plate in front of his spike.

" I am, bee! Just please frig me!" Megatron practically begged as he pushed his aft against bee's servo. The younger bot looked at his love's face and was shocked at the resolve he could see in Megatron's eyes. Bee removed his servo and smirked slightly at the whine Megatron let out at the loss before he placed his spike at the aft-valve enterance.

"If your sure..."

" I am."

At this, bumblebee thrusted in and he groaned at how tight Megatron was. "ohh primus, you are absolutely perfect, Megatron." Bumblebee said in between thrusts.

"Don't...hah...lie..nng...Bee... I know.Ahh..I'm not."

"Ohh.. you are sooo tight. And you are perfect. Believe me."

After that, both were beyond coherent thought and let loose at the same time, just as the sun was rising.

"Bee... I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

" I know, but we both need to go back to our bases."

"Yeah...we do."

" is this going to continue?"

"Do you want it to? Because I know I do."

"I do, too, but nobody can find out."

" Megatron, I will leave the autobots if you ask me to."

" I know you would, but they are like family to you. I don't want to put you into that position."

"That's sweet, Megatron, it really is. Sometimes, though, you can't be sweet. Ask me to leave, please. If they ever found out about us they would tell me to leave you, and I know I can't do that. I would choose you over them and I can't have both, so ask me to leave, please."

"I-alright. Bumblebee, my love, will you leave the autobots and join me? I will not ask you to fight for my cause, as I know you don't believe in it, but please join me."

"I will, my love. I'll stay with you always, no matter what it takes, I'll stay with you."


End file.
